Regular Year
by LaynThePurpleRaccoonGirl
Summary: A year off of my boring life and into the crazyness that is Regular Show! This should be interesting! SI of me being transported into the Regularverse. This should be fun...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woot! First Regular Show fanfic! YAAAYYZZ! XD Reviews are loved, and constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to bake a yummy cherry pie to share with the nice reviewers! ^.^ Enjoy! **

I sat down and yawed widely. _Not_ because I was tired, because I was bored. Heh. Heaven forbid that _I_ would be tired at like-I checked the clock- eleven fifty-nine. I turned on the TV, but all that I got was that…_horrible_ no signal screen. I looked out the window. It was raining. Figures.

I shrugged, and went into my recordings. _Adventure time, Invader ZIM, The Office, Parks and Recreation...Ah HA! Regular show! Man, I haven't watched _that_ in a while!_ I clicked. The file opened up. After a moment or two, I moved the icon over 'Jinx', my favorite episode by far.

I pushed the select button at-oh, happy coincidence-the same time that thunder shook the house, lightning struck, _and_ of course my beloved digital clock hit midnight. I closed my eyes as I felt a dropping sensation in my stomach. I opened my eyes….and saw the opening screen of 'Jinx', my clock, and in general, the rest of my Zen-styled room.**(A/N My room actually is Zen styled, just to let you know XD)**

I laughed softly at my own stupidity. Heh. All those SI fanfics must be going to my brain. I reached for the remote. However, my hand accidentally brushed my prized dragon lamp, which fell forward and hit my TV screen. And cracking it. I barely had time to curse before I realized-the crack was glowing. No, really. Glowing. This weird white light seemed to come from it, and out of sheer surprise I was still for a few minutes, before my own curiosity got the better of me. I stood up a gently touched the screen.

And _then_ I felt a dropping sensation in my stomach. I tried to jerk my hand away but I wasn't fast enough. "Aw, shit," I muttered, before being blasted into a thousand atoms and skipping dimensions.

**A/N: Short chapter! Yeah, I know. But it gets better! And I should be updating really soon, and I'll do my best to make sure that it's a nice long chappie. This is mostly written as a 'Why Not' story, for my enjoyment and so I can bother my friend by informing her that I have posted more stories than her. XP I'm so freaking immature…. **

**This is Layn,**

**Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HAI! Thanks to all who reviewed, you are awesome!**

I sat up, moaning dramatically as I did so. "Arrrrggghhh…." I looked around, vaguely aware that something was…..off, about my surroundings. "What the…" I grumbled as I got to my feet. When I finally did look around, well…..I wasn't surprised. Is it sad that I read that much fanfiction? Yes. Yes it is. "Wicked…." I looked at myself, and realized what should have been obvious- I was no longer human.

Instead, my pale skin had been replaced by gray fur. I had black at the tips of my paws, ears, and tail. My belly was white. I was a wolf.

And that meant…I then proceeded to spin around and around like a complete moron trying to see if I had a tail. I had _always_ wanted a tail. And, of course, with my attention diverted into _that_ mundanely stupid task, I completely missed what I _should_ have been watching out for: Mordacai and Rigby.

They were walking around, picking up trash, and complaining about how pointless the job was. Well, Rigby was anyways. Mordacai looked like it was a matter of seconds before he snapped from his friend's incessant complaining.

I giggled. "This is _epic!_ No HOMEWORK, no SCHOOL, and _OMIGOSH,_ I could try to prank some people!" I put my hands on my head as I continued. "I think that I'm just gonna live here in the park, and then…for food….and…showers…._**DAMMIT!**_"

I screeched the last word so loudly that several birds flew out of nearby trees. "I _JUST_ GOT TO A PLACE WHERE I CAN LAZE AROUND AND DO NOTHIN', AND I JUST HAVE TO GET A _JOB!" _ Now on a full blown rant, I paced wildly around in circles while hollering my complaints to the sky, not noticing that I had by now attracted the attention of Mordacai and Rigby, who were now staring at the apparently insane wolf who was screaming like hell, for no reason.

"I CAN'T BE_LIVE_ THAT THESE PEOPLE WOULD MAKE A _KID _WORK SO DAMN HARD FOR THE-oh, yeah….." The point of my argument with the ways of the world lost any and all momentum when this new _unheard of_ evidence came to light.

" I'm a…kid…so _now _what? I can't get a job….maybe…..maybe I could just…..! AHHAAAAAAAA!" I shouted contentedly. "I can get all beat up and act like I'm some kind of orphan, and hopefully gain the pity of some people, and then mooch off of them while I work on a way to get home! Perfect! But….it may take a while…I'm gonna have to work on the finer points of that...LATER!" I _finally _notice Mordacai and Rigby standing there staring at me, both with perfect "WTF" expressions. I couldn't blame them. "Hey! Who are you!" I screeched up at them. _Not_ the best of introductions that I could have chosen. "Hey, do you know of a place where I could, like, figure out a way to get back home or…something…" See? Now you know why I'm so frigging anti-social. I cursed under my breath.

"Uhhhhhh…Well, I'm not sure about all of that, but I bet that we could talk to Benson and try to at least get you a room at night…." My head snapped up. Holy shiz, he responded. And that's, like, violating the number one rule of staying alive in modern times: if you see some crazy person on the street, _just keep walking_. I shrugged. "Sure, that works,"

**Mordacai's POV**

Rigby elbowed me in the gut. "What?" I asked irritably. "Dude, _look _at her! She's crazy. Heck, she probably has rabies, or some other weird disease. Just leave her here and we won't have to worry about it,"

I thought for a minute. "Well, yeah, it does seem kinda weird that she was down here screaming to herself, but still, she's like, thirteen or something. She's just a kid, what could she do?"

"Pffft. You _obviously _have never even _met _a kid. She'll probably wreck the entire house and then blame it on us. And then we'll see how _innocent_ she is. Trust me, all kids are _evil._" **(A/N: I feel this way about little kids. For some deep physiological reason, they all seem to hate me! I try to be nice, but nooooo, they torture me and lie and-ARRGH! There are exceptions, but the other 99.9999999 percent of them-AHHHH! THERE'S ONE NOW!) **

"I doubt that. And besides, it's for one night and then she'll be in an orphanage or-""Or a _crazy_ house" Rigby butted in. "And we won't have to deal with her ever again" "Yeah, but-""And maybe Benson would be grateful for us for not leaving her to die out here…."

Rigby groaned. "Fine, but _only _because there's a chance of benefit for us…."

**Layn's POV **

I was starting to get a bit worried. They were just talking, I know, but the outcome of their conversation would probably decide weather my time here would be spent on a lawn chair, making fun of people and drinking smoothies, or sitting in a cardboard box trying to make an interdimensional portal out of discarded tinfoil.

_Finally, _Mordacai turned back to face me. "Yeah, we'll try to get you a room, but only for one night," "Perfect!" I called back up. One night-I'd have to work on extending that stay tomorrow….

**A/N: Woo! Sorry about the long wait, skool really sucks….;_; Thanks a bunch to all who read, and if you review, then I will bring you yummy foodz, from the promised lands. ^.^**

**-Layn**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO!...and that's all that I have to say 'bout that, exept that you may all kill me for not updating. * is shot***

I squealed contentedly and threw my box of cereal into the air playfully. It had been…well…a wee bit more than a day. It had been a week, actually. I paused in the throwing of my pillow and frowned.

I hadn't seen Mordacai _or_ Rigby since the first day. I had been outside from morning until night, but I hadn't seen them. I had looked about inside the house, and checked around town. I growled. Heck, there had to be _some_ kind of reason for me being here. I had been totally psyched to be here at first, but now…it was just boring.

And it hadn't even been like the other people hadn't been there- I had often seen them around the house, Benson giving orders like some kind of slave driver, Skips, well, skipping around the house, and Pops walking around and enjoying the life that seemed way too…lifelike. For my taste, anyway.

I scowled, but dropped my sour expression as soon as Benson walked into the room. You see, the only reason that I was still here was because of two things-one, I was a little kid. They couldn't just throw me out onto the street, and I guess that there wasn't a local orphanage or whatever, because I had heard no talk of getting rid of me. Yet. Secondly, a lot, and I mean A LOT, of sucking up to the boss. I didn't really like him, but still, it was worth it to be able to live here for free, not have to work _or_ go to school, AND hang around the characters.

Or at least that was what I should be doing. With Mordacai and Rigby gone I just wasn't having as much fun as I expected.

"Hey, Benson," I surprised myself by speaking aloud- I had been playing the role of 'Quiet, shy emo wolf-child' since I had gotten here. It made them feel sorry for me, and if that was what it took to stay here, then that's just what I intend to do!

Benson raised an eyebrow in question. "Yeah?"

"Where are Mordacai and Rigby?"

"What do you care?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"They're outside, slacking off probably…" He scowled as he spoke, muttering that last bit to himself.

I perked up. "Outside? They haven't been gone on vacation or something?"

"Well, no, actually. But…"

"But _what?"_

"They've…been avoiding you."

I slammed my Lucky Charms down on the table. "WHAT!"

Benson backed out of the kitchen slowly. I paid this no mind-I get it a lot. People usually avoid me, but that's just _after_ they get to know me. But I had barely even _talked_ to Mordacai and Rigby, and they were _already _ignoring me!

"They are in SO much trouble…" I marched out of the kitchen, and outside. I was in the Reagularverse weather they liked it or not, and I was going to enjoy my time here, at all costs. Even the little sanity that I had left.

**A/N, I am so so so sorry. Skool is of the devil. **** Updates will come MUCH faster from now on, and if they don't, I want all of my readers to spam me with PMs until I update. Seriously. Wait one week, and if I havn't updated, spam me. Please. Thanks for reading,**

**Layn**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just realized that I have not done that disclaimer for this story! 8O So…**

**YES I DO OWN REGULAR SHOW! HA! **

***one lawsuit later***

**They take these things seriously, don't they? I don't own Regular Show, unfortunately. Ah, well. Chapter time!**

I crept silently and swiftly through the trees, narrating my actions in a whisper under my breath.

"_The mighty predator moves silently through the forest, hungry, and ever searching…what poor creature will be her next meal..?"_

Upon hearing a noise, I paused and crouched lower instinctively. Looking through the bushes, I saw what I had been searching for.

"_She has seen her prey, and prepares to pounce on her unsuspecting victim…"_

Smirking, I readied myself to jump…

"_She leaps, mouth gaping hungrily.."_

"BANZAIIII!"

"AAHHH!"

I cannonballed directly into the pile of leaves that Mordacai and Rigby had just spent all morning raking, surprising both of them.

"It's her!" Rigby shouted angrily, brandishing his rake at me. Snort. If I wanted to attack someone, a rake wouldn't stop me. Unfortunately, I wasn't aiming to attack anyone-my goal here was to make friends.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I demanded, rising back onto my hind legs and putting my hands on my hips.

"Well…you _did_ just attack our leaf pile…" Mordacai said. To be fair, he looked quite unnerved as well. Either way, he came off a whole lot more mature that Rigby, who was crouched behind him and glaring at me suspiciously.

I shrugged. "I must obey the inscrutable notions of my soul."

Their facial expressions were just priceless.

Rigby decided that it was time to break the awkward silence. He accomplished this by shouting. Loudly.

"SHE'S POSSESED! GET AWAY! AAWAAAAYYY! He screeched, resuming the brandishing of the rake. I sighed, real long and dramatic.

"I'm not possessed-I'm just crazy. _And_ I think that it's _interesting_ that you never thought I just _might_ have come here to try and help you out, but if you think that I'm crazy, then I see no further point in continuing this conversation."

Rigby looked astonished. "You came to _help_ us?"

"Who told you _that!"_

"_You _did!"

"Ha. No I didn't. Said that I _might_ have come to help you. I never said that I _did _come to help you."

He looked surprised for just a moment, but recovered instantly. "_See!_ I told you that she was crazy! Her logic is all messed up! I bet she _is _possessed by some kind of demon!" He said, directing his speech at Mordacai and poking me with the rake as if that would reveal the 'demon within'.

Mordacai began laughing, which did not go unnoticed by Rigby, who looked at him like he had also gone insane.

"Dude! SEE! She's gone and possessed you too!"

Mordacai's words were shaky with laughter as he replied. "Dude…I can't believe you…hahaha…"

Rigby looked thoroughly unnerved, and, just to creep him out, I started laughing too. Evilly. "MWAAHAHAHAH!" I screeched, and Rigby's terrified expression made Mordacai laugh even harder.

He seemed to have reached the breaking point-he jumped up and began shaking Mordacai by the shoulders.

"Dude! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Mordacai pushed him off and seemed to finally regain composure. "Dude…she's messing with you!"

Rigby narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

I stopped laughing abruptly, and simply stated, "I'm not a demonic person. If I was, don't you think that Skips would have known it the second that he saw me?"

Rigby blinked slowly. "I…really hate you."

This made Mordacai start laughing again, and Rigby, who seemed to be getting _extremely _pissed off, shoved him into the fountain.

At this, I began laughing along with Rigby, and Mordacai pulled himself out of the fountain, looking enraged.

"Dude! It looks like you wet yourself! Haha! Suckeer!" Rigby shrieked.

At first, it seemed that Mordacai was about to come over and punch Rigby halfway to the moon, but then, to my immense surprise,(and Rigby's relief), he too, began laughing.

I smirked to myself. All thoughts of going back home, or how boring it really seemed to be here, were pushed to the back of my mind as we all laughed hysterically. 'Yeah,' I thought to myself, 'I could learn to live with this'.

**A/N: Update! w00t! Thanks to all of my readers, and double thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Layn**


End file.
